Something's gotta give
by LorelaiGilmore82
Summary: TIVA. Originally a one-shot inspired by the Pointer Sisters and their song 'Fire'. Now a fluff piece about Tony asking the question of all questions. And how serious he is about it.
1. You'll say no!

I´m really worried about tonight, so I wrote this. Just a fluff piece to distract me. One-shot.

Disclaimers. As usual. Not mine.

--

Ziva and Tony gathered in Abby's lab, waiting for their favourite forensic chick to return.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva tilted her head from the left to the right.

"Did you know, that Abby actually liked the Pointer Sisters?" he grinned holding up a CD, "Oh, that's a classic!" Tony fumbled with Abby's CD player and put the record on.

_I'm ridin' in your car  
You turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close  
I just say no_

Tony swayed to the music and danced through Abby's lab. Catching Ziva when she tilted her head again and tried to massage her neck.

"You're okay?" He asked stopping beside her.

"Yeah, just crooked my neck or something," she replied.

_  
I say I don't like it  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire_

"Cricked Ziva, the term is cricked," Tony corrected her and then swirled her chair around, so that her back was turned towards him.

"Want me to massage it?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, thanks," she shrugged his hands off.

"Okay," he held his hands up apologetically, "Then not."

_Late at night  
You're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay  
I say I wanna be alone_

He sounded hurt and she immediately regretted her harsh words.

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt," she shrugged.

"May I?" Tony asked lifting her jacket from her shoulder.

"Yeah," she nodded.

_  
I say I don't love you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire_

Tony placed his hand gently on her shoulders, starting to massage the knots away.

"Ouch!" Ziva exclaimed, "Gosh, that's not going to make it better, Tony!"

"Sorry!" He tried again, this time more careful.

You had a hold on me  
Right from the start  
A grip so tight  
I couldn't tear it apart

He let his hands dance over her neck and his fingers started to put some pressure right at the spot between Ziva´s neck and her hairline. She gasped, her memory floating back to a conversation she had had with Abby some days ago.

--

"_You know what really turns me on," Abby whispered, "Here. This spot behind my ears. If a man touches me there – I just go crazy."_

"_Got that too," Ziva stated, putting her hand at the back of her neck, "Here were the hairline starts. That's all it takes. Sadly most men do not find that spot on their own."_

--

Tony noticed the sudden change in Ziva´s posture. He let his fingers wander about that spot again. She stiffed, taking in a deep breath. And was that actually a moan that had escaped her mouth?

_  
My nerves all jumpin'  
Actin' like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool_

There was that moan again. Ziva had placed one finger at the corner of her mouth, slightly tilting her head back.

Oh yes, Tony DiNozzo knew when a woman felt pleasure. He bent down his head towards Ziva´s neck. He couldn't resist the urge to let his lips follow his hands.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" Gibbs barked at the two of them, snapping them out of their intimate union.

"Em, boss. Ziva had a cricked neck," Tony stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"And Tony was so nice, to massage my back, yes?" She looked at Tony.

"Grab your gear," he snapped at them.

"Yes boss!" Both replied and literally ran out of Abby's lab.

Gibbs smirked. Did Ziva David just blush?

--

Gibbs had sent Ziva and Tony on an observation. Their target had chosen to spend the whole evening in a restaurant. And so Tony and Ziva sat outside the restaurant on a small table, waiting for something to happen.

Ziva´s attention was caught by a young couple three tables away from them. They seemed to have only eyes for each other. She smiled, they looked happy.

"What is it?" Tony asked sensing that something was going on in Ziva´s head.

She shook her head, "Nothing," but she kept her eyes locked on the couple, seeing the man placing a small box on the table and the getting to his knee. She couldn't hear what he said, but she could tell from her reaction, that he had proposed to her. And she had gladly accepted.

"Getting sentimental, Zee-Vah?" Tony teased her and was surprised by the honest look she gave him.

"No jealous!" She stated.

Tony frowned, "Why's that?"

"No one´s ever proposed to me," she said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Er …," Tony was out of words.

"Not that there was someone I would have liked to marry," she continued, "But it would have been nice, to be asked at some point. Would love to know how that feels."

Tony didn't know what to say and chose to stay silent for a while. It was not often that Ziva shared this kind of emotional, private stuff with someone. He felt the strong need to give her something back for the trust she had shown him by telling.

"You know Ziva, I ask myself sometimes, if …," he hesitated, but couldn´t resist the encouraging look in Ziva´s eyes, "If someone, well a woman, could consider having a child with me."

There it was, he had said it. It was out there in the open. And Ziva was about to say something, when their target left the restaurant. Tony left some bills on the table and they followed him. Somehow relieved by the disruption.

--

Later that night, after Gibbs had called them off the observation, Tony drove Ziva home.

"Going straight to bed?" He asked her.

"No, actually I'm thinking about taking a walk first," she smiled at him, "Wanna come, yes."

Tony nodded, smiling back, "Would love to."

They walked towards a small park and sat down on a bench, watching the stars.

"Tony?" Ziva asked not really knowing how to start this.

"Mmmh."

"About earlier," she cleared her throat, "I just want you to know: Yes I do think one could have children with you."

She kept looking at the stars, first not noting Tony moved to stand before her.

"Ziva?"

She looked at him. Big questions in her eyes.

"Promise me, you'll say: No!" He told her.

"What?" She was confused.

"Just promise me, you'll say: No!"

She nodded still not knowing where this would lead.

Tony took a deep breath and then got down on one knee. Taking her hands in his and looking her directly in the eyes.

"Ziva David, would you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?"

He stared into her eyes and she was taking aback by the emotions she saw in them. A single tear escaped her eyes and she had to compose herself, before she answered with a laugh.

"No, I don't!"

"Puh," Tony sighed, "For a moment you got me hanging there," he grinned, somehow feeling a strange kind of disappointment. He sat down beside her again.

She placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled at him, "Thank you Tony."

"You're welcome," he smiled back, "And believe me, someday you'll get a proposal and your answer will definitely not be: No."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely!"


	2. Proposal

On we go with the fluffy, fluff stuff.

--

Tony laid awake and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. He glanced at the watch on the bedstand. It showed 03:56am. He groaned, his mind was racing.

The stab of disappointment that had crept up in his heart, when Ziva had said "No" to his proposal disturbed him. He didn't show it, at least that was what he thought. But why was this bothering him so much. Did he wanted her to say "Yes"?

"Holy macaroni," he said out aloud, "Of course not."

Marrying Ziva would be like ... . He mused about this. Words like _thrilling _and _exiting_ popped up in his head. He shook it, that was not what he had intended to think. Something more like ... . _Wonderful, fantastic. _

"No!", he exclaimed out loud again, "As if Ziva would ever agree to that."

He looked around. Did he just say that?

"DiNozzo stop it!" He ordered himself, closing his eyes. But he knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

--

Ziva stared out of the window. It had been the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her. And still she was concerned that she so desperately had wanted to give him a different answer.

She sighed. Tony had just wanted to be polite, nice or whatever. He didn't intended something with his proposal and still the way he had looked at her wanted to make her believe that it meant more.

She glanced at her watch. 04:06am. She slowly made her way towards her bedroom. Not thinking that she would actually catch some sleep.

How would it be to become Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo, she mused. How did Jeanne felt at his sight. She was jealous of that woman who had had the chance to share a real relationship with him. Despite all the lies this relationship had been built on, she knew that he had loved her and that the relationship itself had been very real indeed.

Yes, she was jealous, because Jeanne Benoit had had what she would never get.

--

Tony awoke with a start. The image of Ziva kissing him still vivid in front of his eyes. He breathed heavily. How he had wished to deepen the kiss earlier tonight, but since he knew it was just a gesture of gratefulness he had stopped himself from doing so. And still the look in her eyes did tell him something else.

What did she want him to do? He was at a loss with this woman. Jeanne had always made clear what she had wanted from him. He had just followed her lead. But Ziva was a completely different story. This woman was a mystery to him.

He glanced at his watch again. 05:30am. He should just get up. He wouldn't catch anymore sleep today.

--

Ziva let her index finger travel over her lips. The feeling of his lips on hers still there. She had somehow hoped, that this kiss would lead somewhere else, but obviously Tony took it just as a gesture.

--

She stepped into the bullpen and was surprised to find Tony already at his desk.

"What are doing here?" She asked sounding a little bit too eager.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered and then looked up to meet her gaze.

"Neither, could I," she confessed a small smile playing around her lips, "You know, I got a proposal."

"Did you?" He grinned, "And what did you say?"

Ziva held up her right hand and then she sighed, "He got no ring, so I needed to say no!"

Tony was unsure what to make out of this comment. He studied Ziva carefully, trying to find out what was going on in her mind. But couldn't be sure.

Ziva turned around and sat on her desk, that didn't came out as she had planned it. She saw that Tony's mind was spinning. She could head-slapped herself for her words.

--

Later that day Tony strolled towards Abby's lab, flipping though some old files.

"Hey Tony," Abby grinned at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to hand you these files. McGee said you wanted to have them."

"Yes! Great," she took them from him and placed them on the counter. Expecting Tony to leave, but he didn't move.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Is there something else?" She asked.

"Well, er...," he searched for the right way to start this, "Lets just suppose you would to get married."

"I don't!" Abby stated immediately.

"Yes! But lets just suppose someone would propose to you," he sighed, "Without a ring, would you say yes?"

"Tony, what is this about?" She glared at him curiously.

"Em ... Nothing, I'm just wondering," he avoided her gaze.

Abby tilted her head and considered her next step. She was sure that there was more to this.

"Did you propose to someone?" She asked suddenly excited.

"No!!" He nearly screamed. "I just want to know. But if you haven't got an answer on this one. I´ll just go back upstairs." He turned to leave.

"No, Tony! Wait!" She reached for his arm.

"Okay. I don't think I'm the right person to answer that, because I wouldn't care if there's a ring or not, but," she held up one finger, "Most women I guess would want a ring, yes!"

"Thanks Abs," he gave her a peck on the cheek and was gone.

--

Tony was long gone, when Ziva was about to leave and spotted a card placed on her table. She looked around trying to make out who could have placed it there, but the bullpen was empty. She opened it and read.

_Dear Ziva,_

_pick you up at 0800. Wear something fancy._

_T._

"What is this about?" She asked herself, glancing at her watch. It was already 06:30. She needed to hurry up to be ready in time.

--

She was more than nervous when he knocked at her door at 08:03, wearing a tux that made him look just gorgeous.

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said in return, handing her a single red rose and letting his view wander down her deep purple silk dress, "You look amazing!" He stated and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she could feel herself blushing, "Wanna step in for a minute?"

"Actually we have dinner reservations," he smiled at her brightly.

She nodded, "I´ll just grab my coat."

But Tony was just quicker than her and caught her coat, before she could reach for it.

"May I help you," he asked politely, holding the coat so that she could easily flip in.

She smiled at him kind of shyly, which made her even more adorable. He knew she must felt a bit awkward, considered she didn't know what to expect.

--

After twenty minutes they arrived at their destination. Tony helped Ziva out of the car and lead her into a small wood.

"Tony, I thought we had dinner reservations?" She looked at him.

"We do," was his answer, when they stepped onto a clearance.

Ziva gasped, starring in disbelieve at the candle lighted view in front of her. There was a small table, seated in the middle of the clearance and a waiter standing near by.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you're table is waiting for you," the waiter said approaching them, taking Ziva´s coat.

They sat down and Ziva couldn't stop to stare wide-eyed at Tony.

"How did you do this?" She asked, not addressing the question she really wanted to be answered. Why?

"It's nothing, really," he flashed her one of his best smiles and signaled the waiter to bring the aperitif.

Soft violin music filled the air and Ziva turned around to find three musicians stepping out of the shades.

"Tony, what is this all about?" She asked slightly worried.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

The sensation of his lips touching her skin nearly overthrew her. They had dinner and Tony made light conversation, trying to ease her and more likely himself. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing and he knew this could ruin it all, but he had to take that risk.

After they finished their dessert he got up and extended his hand.

"Might wanna dance?" He asked softly.

Ziva eyes looked up at him. He wore the same expression as yesterday. Emotions flickering wildly over his face. She placed her hand in his and got up. Feeling him pulling her close, placing his hand on the small of her back. She couldn't resist and placed her cheek on his chest, sighing deeply as he held her even tighter.

He swayed them to the music, getting more and more lost in her smell in, in her feel, he wished that this night would never end. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and stepped out of her embrace, knowing he had to do it now, before he lost his courage.

She looked at him concerned, still not knowing what he was up to.

"Ziva?" He called her named gently, making her look at him. The questions all written over her face.

He smiled at her and took her hands in his, just as he had done it yesterday. She gasped when he got down on one knee never breaking eye contact with her.

"I know, this must come as a big surprise," he started, hoping he would get this out the right way, "But this time I really mean it."

She swallowed.

"Would you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" He stared at her with such intense, she didn't know what to do.

He let go off on of her hands and reached into his pocket.

"Is this real?" She asked, "I mean, do you mean it?"

He pulled out a small box, flipping it open he exposed a small diamond ring.

"Yes I mean it!" He stated very confident to his own surprise, "I've never meant something more in my life."

She couldn´t hold back the tears, when she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kissed him like she always wanted to kiss him. Passionately.

"Is that a yes?", he asked wiping away her tears.

"Yes, it's a yes!", she exhaled.

He placed the ring on her finger and smiled at her. Kissing her again.


	3. Wait for me!

I really consider to write the fluffiest TIVA fluff piece ever. Just because I can. And I decide who is going to be send anywhere.

Disclaimers: You know

--

„I love you Ziva, "he whispered into her ear, "Just took me some time to realize it."

Her lips crushed down on his again, pulling him closer. "Take me home," she mumbled in between kisses.

"Yeah," he smiled against her lips, lifting her up into his arms and carried her towards the car.

She grinned, nibbling at his ear. "Such a strong man, yes," she teased him.

Causing him to smile mischievously at her, "You have no idea, baby!"

"Baby? That's what you're going to call me?" She cocked and eyebrow.

"Whenever I don't call you sweet chicks," he stated, setting her down beside the car and opened the door for her, placing a quick kiss on her lips, before he closed the door behind her.

He went around the car and sat into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove back onto the road, eyeing Ziva who had become very quite all of a sudden, starring at the diamond ring on her finger. He placed his right hand on her knee.

"You're alright?" He asked, worried about her changing mood.

"What will Gibbs say?" She mumbled.

"There's no rule against marriage between co-workers, is there?" He tried to cheer her up.

"Tony! This is serious," she insisted.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm sure he will understand, eventually."

"And if not?" He was surprised to see something like fear flicker up in her eyes.

Tony stopped the car and turned her full attention towards her. Cupping her face with his hands, he forced her to look at him.

"I'm not giving you up! I'll promise. We'll make this work. Okay? We'll make this work." He stared into her eyes, hoping he could convince her.

She sighed and nodded. "We'll make this work," she repeated his words.

"Good," he smiled at her and kissed her gently, "And now I'm taking you home!"

He was about to pull back onto the road, when his cell phone rang. He groaned.

"Not now!" He exclaimed when he saw the caller was Gibbs.

"Yes boss," he answered the phone, "Yes coming boss. – Will pick her up!" He ended the call and looked at Ziva. "Sorry, Gibbs wants to see us. Now!"

--

Half an hour later Tony pulled into the parking lot of the Navy Yard. He smiled at Ziva one last time before they were all back to business.

When they entered the bullpen McGee sat already on his desk, giving them both a curious look.

"Did we pull you out of something?" Gibbs asked, standing behind them.

Ziva and Tony swirled around and Ziva hid her hand behind her back. She thought it was probably not the best time to tell Gibbs about their engagement.

"Good," Gibbs said, handing Tony a folder, "You're going to Madrid/Spain to help with an investigation on the murder of a Commander Frisk."

"When?" Tony asked surprised.

"Now!" Gibbs stated, "Go home, pack your stuff and catch your flight."

"But boss! I …."

"Is there a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared at him.

Tony looked quickly at Ziva and then back at Gibbs, "No boss. No problem."

"Good, then go!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss." He turned and hesitated. What was he going to do now? He couldn´t just leave Ziva standing there. But he had no choice, so he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button.

"McGee, Ziva you're with me. We have a murder in Georgetown. Local police called us in. Might be a Marine."

Both nodded and grabbed for their bags.

"David? Do you want to go like this?" Gibbs frowned at her.

Ziva looked down herself and at her dress.

"Get changed!" He barked.

Ziva ran into the ladies room and quickly changed into her spare cloth, she kept at the office. Her telephone rang, it was Tony.

"Hey," she answered.

"You got my car key," he said.

"No, I don't," she objected.

"Yes, you do," Tony emphasised.

"Oh, yes! I understand," she grinned into the receiver, "Be right there."

"Gibbs! Meet you downstairs, have to bring Tony his car keys." She yelled throw the bullpen.

"Hurry up," Gibbs barked at her and took McGee with him.

--

"That's what I call bad timing, heh?" He slung his arms around her.

She sighed deeply. This was really not like she had expected this night to end.

"Yes it is." She agreed

.

"Will you wait for me?" He grinned at her.

"We'll see," she teased him.

"I love you, don't forget that," he said seriously, "I'll be back soon.

"You'd better," she gave him a kiss and let go of him so that he could get into the car. He was about to climb in, when she stopped him, reaching for his arm.

"I'll love you, Tony. Don't you forget that." She kissed him again.

"I won't," he took one last look at her and then got into the car.

Ziva looked after him and then looked at her hand, where the little stone sparkled. She sighed and took it off to place it safely in her bag. She didn't want to answer questions before Tony would return.


	4. Little Tony

on we go. Thanks for the reviews!

--

Ziva arrived home early in the morning. With Tony gone it had took them much longer to clear up the crime scene than usual. She was more than tired. She opened her door and stepped into her dark apartment, nearly tripping over something on the floor.

She reached down and felt for it. It was fluffy and it moved.

"What the hell," she exclaimed, switching on the lights and found a small rabbit sitting in a box in front her feet. There was a note attached to the box, she read it.

__

Hey my love,

thought you might like some company while I'm gone.

His name is Tony or like you might suggest Hairybutt. ;-)

Keep him safe and warm.

Love you.

Tony

She smiled, that was so sweet. She picked up the little bundle of fur and cuddled it gently.

"Hey there little Tony," she stroke his gray fur gently and placed him back into the box, "I'm sorry, but only the big Tony is going to share my bed." She placed the box in her kitchen and made a mental note to buy a cage for little Tony.

She dropped down on her bed, feeling something under her. She rolled over and reached for the item. It was a framed picture of Tony. She traced her finger over his face and placed it on her nightstand.

--

Tony twisted in his seat and tried to catch some sleep, but somehow couldn't. He pulled out his camera and switched on the display, looking at the various pictures he had made from her over the years. All treasured in his little camera. It felt good to be an engaged man. And he missed her already. Although this was not his fault, he felt horrible, but he would make it up to her. He just had to come up with a plan.

--

Ziva returned from lunch when she stepped into the nearly empty bullpen. Work load was slow these days. McGee was with Abby, helping her to ran some samples and Gibbs was with Ducky. She approached her desk and found a big bouquet of roses placed on her desk.

She smiled, opening the little card, that was attached.

__

Miss you!

She placed a kiss on the card and smelled the roses. Smiling wildly.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed, stepping at Ziva´s side and admiring the beautiful flowers, "Who send these?"

"A secret admirer," Ziva smiled not wanting to spill the news yet.

"Oh, how romantic!" Abby shrieked in excitement, "Any idea who it might be?"

"Might have," Ziva grinned mischievously.

"Oh, please tell me!" Abby begged.

"Nope, not yet!"

"McGee!" Abby turned towards McGee who just showed up in the bullpen, "Ziva has a secret admirer and wont tell me!"

"It's called secret admirer, because you don't know who it is?" McGee looked at her, not knowing what he could do about it.

"But she does have an idea!" Abby emphasized.

"I'm right here Abby, you know that, yes?" Ziva stated amused about Abby persistence.

"I´ll find out anyway," Abby told Ziva confident.

"I don't think so," Ziva glared at her.

"Wanna bet?" Abby challenged her.

"50 bucks," Ziva pulled out her wallet and handed McGee 50 Dollars.

"I'm in," Abby shook Ziva´s hand.

--

Two hours later Ziva found herself alone again going through an old case file, that might be related with their Georgetown murder, when her phone rang.

"Officer David," she answered it.

"Hey Sweetchicks," Tony smiled into the telephone, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, but I could be better," she sighed.

"How's that?" Tony wanted to know.

"I assume that big Tony can pull some stunts, that little Tony just is not up to."

He could picture her grinning when she said that. She was really one of a kind.

"I´ll promise, I´ll make it worth your while." He said seductively.

"You'd better," she sighed, "So how is Madrid?"

"Met the team and had an update on the case and now they sent me to my hotel to catch some sleep."

"Any idea how long this will take?" She tried not to sound too impatient.

"No, not yet. Hopefully I´ll know more tomorrow," he yawned, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Have sweet dreams my Hairybutt," she blew a kiss into the receiver.

"Yes, thanks. I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too," she answered and hang up.

McGee cocked one eyebrow. Ziva was in love. Maybe he should join the bet. He turned on his heel and made his way back to Abby´s lab.

--

Ziva headed home two hours later and fumbled with her keys in front of her door, when she tried to balance a rabbit cage in one hand. Finally she managed to open the door without letting the cage and supply items crash onto the floor.

Little Tony hobbled cheerfully through her living room.

"Hey there," she picked him up and cuddled him, "Did you have a nice day?"

She placed him in his new home and offered him some carrots. After one last look at the satisfied nibbling rabbit she headed for the bathroom. While the warm water dripped down her body she thought of Tony, who was probably fast asleep in his bed, an ocean away. She longed for him. This all had improved so fast and now it was a if someone had hit the pause button. She had looked forward to the first time he would have touched her like she always wanted him to touch her. To feel his fingers and his lips caressing her body. To feel him. She had dreamt of this for so long. And then when it finally was about to happen. He was assigned TAD to Spain. She cursed something in Hebrew and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel, when she heard her phone rang.

She ran towards the kitchen counter, clutching the towel to her body, leaving wet spots all over the floor.

"Yes," she answered.

"Hey did you run?" Tony asked her.

"Kind of. Thought you were sleeping?" She was surprised, "It's close to midnight in Spain."

"What do you wear?" She could hear the smile through the telephone when he asked that.


	5. Changing Accommodations

Thanks for the reviews guys

--

After half an hour of great telephone sex Ziva hung up sighing. This had been so good and she couldn't stop thinking about how the real thing would be.

Why did life always have to be so unfair? All she wanted was to feel safe in his arms and after on flickering moment, life had taken that feeling away from her again. She needed him here with her.

"Damn it," she cursed and got dressed. She put little Tony into his box and grabbed her car keys.

She arrived at his apartment and picked his lock. She slipped through the door and didn't bother to turn on the lights. She placed little Tony under the couch table. Constantly she walked towards his bedroom. Taking in his scent, letting it surround her.

She opened one of his drawers and pulled out one of his shirts. Quickly she changed from her clothes into his shirt and crawled into his bed. She glanced at the nightstand and sat up again, taking the picture in her hands. How long did he have this?

It was a picture of her laughing about something. She couldn't recall when it was taken. But she seemed to be happy. Where did he get it? She placed it back on the nightstand and a single tear ran down her face. This really was it and he really meant it. He was serious about this. She had been in such a fog since he had proposed to her, that she only realized it now. She was not a substitute for Jeanne or anything else. Here laying in his bed, she understood, that he wanted her and only her. It was a feeling she couldn't describe. It went out from her heart and warmed her soul. Something clicked in place in this moment, something she thought she had lost years ago. Her faith in love.

She picked up the phone and dialled his hotel number.

"Yea," he groaned sleepy into the phone.

"Tony?" She whispered.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He was immediately concerned by her call.

"Yes, more than ever. Thank you." She said with such sincerity that he had to remind himself breathing.

"For what?" He asked carefully.

"For being you. And for loving me," she said.

"I really do, you know," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered, "I love you. Sleep tight!" She hung up smiling, wiping a tear away; she placed her engagement ring on her finger again. She hope she wouldn´t forget to take it off in the morning.

--

"Okay here's the deal," Abby announced, "The one who will reveal the identity of Ziva secret admirer will get the pot." She looked at everyone to see if they agreed, "Okay Ducky will keep the money safe until we have a winner."

"I will protect it with my life, my dear," Ducky solemnly swore and took Abby´s skull box with the money.

"Okay, here are the rules. We are going to play this fair. So no tracking of calls or hacking her emails," she looked at McGee.

"I would never do that," he exclaimed indignant and earned looks from everyone.

"Conversations and observing is the task at hand, do we agree to that?" She looked around again.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, hands on it!" Abby ordered and McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Lee placed their hands on Abby's, "Let the games begin," Abby grinned.

"What is going on here?" Ziva stepped into the lab.

"Nothing," Abby grinned at her.

"We'll go better back to work, Mr. Palmer," Ducky suggested.

"Yes me too," Lee agreed and slipped out behind Ziva who eyed them curiously.

"Gibbs wants to see us, McGee," Ziva said, "Now!"

"Coming," he nodded and followed her into the elevator.

"What was that about?" She glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, "Abby just told us from her last bowling competition."

"You're lying McGee!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged.

"I'll find out," she hissed before stepping into the bullpen.

--

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes boss," she wondered what had pissed him off.

"Is this turning into a flower shop or a botanic garden?" He pointed at her desk.

Beside the bouquet from yesterday, a new set of red roses was placed on her desk. She couldn't hide her smile.

"Well, I ...," she didn't know what to say and chose silence.

"Here," Gibbs handed her a card.

She opened it and smiled even wider.

_Call you tonight_

_Love you_

"Officer David," Gibbs yelled at her from the elevator.

"Coming boss," she yelled back and grabbed her bag.

--

"So another bouquet of roses," McGee tried to ask casually. He thought to have a good chance to win this competition since he shared the most time with her. Maybe she would let something slip.

"Yes," she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"He's persistent," he stated.

"Mmmh, but I'm not going to tell you his name!" She insisted.

"Well I don't wanna know," he shrugged.

"Ha, of cause you do. You'll all joined into this bet between Abby and me."

"How do you know?" McGee exclaimed.

"I've got eyes McGee!" She laughed at him, "This pot is going to be mine!"

"You two are done there?" Gibbs asked getting out of the car.

--

Ziva stopped at her apartment only shortly to pick up some cloth and then headed towards Tony's. She flipped down at his couch and switched on his TV, waiting for him to call. Her mobile phone rang about ten minutes later and she nearly jumped at it.

"Hey gorgeous!" Tony greeted her.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Not too bad, hope to be done here at the end of the week."

"That sounds good to me," she grinned.

They chit chatted for awhile, Ziva told him about the bet, which made Tony laugh for about ten minutes.

"Okay think I need to catch some sleep now," he sighed really regretting it, "Call you again tomorrow."

"Do that," she smiled.

"Oh and Ziva, win this pot! I love you!"

"I love you too."

She hung up and grinned. If someone had told her a week ago she would tell Tony every night that she loved him, she probably would have laughed for a week.


	6. Long time gone

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the corrections. I tend to get carried away riding this fluff stuff and forget to check on grammer and spelling and all that stuff. Sorry for that.

But on we go. And I don´t know why you are worried about complications. ;-)

Disclaimers: the usal

--

She walked into the bullpen early the next morning, finding yet another bouquet on her desk, this time a colorful set of tulips.

She reached for the card and opened it.

Thought I´d go for a change

_Love you_

She placed the bouquet next to the others and was surprised to find another item placed on her desk. It was a small velvet box. With shaking hands she opened it and revealed a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendant. There was another note placed in the box and she read it with shaking hands.

_My love,_

_I bought this necklace after our undercover assignment,_

_always treasured it and waited for the right moment to_

_give it to you. I think this moment has come._

_You have been in my heart for a long time, longer than I_

_even expected. I'm sorry it took me so long to let these_

_feelings out. I guess I was scared of hurting you and _

_getting hurt myself._

_I'm not scared anymore. I can't wait for our future to _

_begin. Hope to be with you soon._

_Love you_

Ziva suppressed a sniff, since when was she such a romantic whiner. She put the card in her drawer and did something she just did on special occasions. She took off her star of David and placed it on her desk. Taking the necklace from Tony and put it on, holding it between her index finger and thumb, admiring it.

"So this is much more serious than I thought," Abby exclaimed, making Ziva nearly jump out of her chair. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Abby approach. God, what this man did to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, " Ziva played dumb.

"That necklace!" Abby pointed at the heart that was now placed on Ziva´s chest, "He gave it to you, heh?"

"Who?" Ziva grinned, she really was starting to enjoy this.

"You know Ziva, you're going to tell me anyway. Sooner or later. So why do we not just get over it and you spit it out," Abby paced in front of her desk.

"Spit what out Abby?" Gibbs stepped up behind her, holding a Caf-Pow.

"The answer to the 1000 dollar question on yesterdays Jeopardy episode," Abby lied and blinked at Gibbs who gave both of them a suspicious look.

"Anything new on the finger prints then?" He asked Abby.

"No. So far I couldn't find a match. Ran it through every database I could thought of, but zero, nada, niente, nichts, nothing." She exaggerated.

Gibbs was obviously not too happy about that and set at his desk typing something into his keyboard. This case was really a pain in the ass and with one agent gone and the others playing some sort of crazy game it did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Where's McGee?" He looked at the empty desk.

"I'm here boss, sorry traffic jam," he apologized and then spotting the new set of flowers on Ziva´s desk.

"Another bouquet, Ziva?" He eyed her carefully.

"And not only that McGee! Look at the necklace," Abby exclaimed.

"Oh that looks rather expensive," McGee nodded.

"Is this an Agency or some freaking Love Boat episode?" Gibbs barked, causing them all to shut up immediately," We have a murderer to catch, just in case you forgot about that!"

"On it boss," the replied in unison.

"Tony would have liked that comparison," McGee whispered at Ziva who grinned in returned. But McGee did not caught the affectionate glint that flickered through Ziva´s eyes, when he had mentioned Tony's name.

--

The day went by slowly and Ziva just couldn't wait to get home and talk to Tony. She text messaged him, that she was on her way home and that he could call her in about half an hour. She sat on the couch, little Tony placed on her lab and waited.

Finally her mobile phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Hey Tony," she smiled brightly.

"Where are you?" Was his not so bright answer, "I called you at home, you didn't answer."

Only then she realized that she hadn't jet told him of her temporarily new accommodation. He had called her on her cell yesterday and had no idea that she was actually sitting in his living room.

"Well, I missed you and so I...," she hesitated.

"And so what?" Tony asked.

"I moved into your apartment," she mumbled.

"What? You are sitting in my apartment?"

She couldn't tell if he was upset about this, "Yes," she answered kind of shyly.

"Does that mean you're sleeping in my bed too?" He wanted to know further.

She nodded.

"If you nod Ziva, I can't see that!"

"Yes," she said out loud.

"That's killing me," he couldn't hide the laughter from his voice, "Here I am thousands of miles away. And the one thing I always dreamt of just came true: You're in my bed! And I'm not there."

Ziva started laughing, "I'll promise to keep it warm for you."

There was a silence on the line, her fingers fumbling with her necklace.

"Tony?"

"Mmmh?"

"Thank you for the necklace." She said gently.

"Should have given it to you a long time ago," he said, sounding sad.

"Maybe it's better this way," she tried to lighten his mood, "We're stronger now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she heard him move, "How's little Tony?" He asked stepping onto the balcony of his hotel room, staring into the dark night.

"Oh, he's nuzzled up in my lab," she said casually.

"Wish it could be me," he smiled.

"Me too."

"Any regrets," he asked quietly.

She frowned, "About what?"

"Us?"

He heard her sigh and then after a minute of silence she said: "You know, even if this is going awfully wrong and we end up hating each other, I can't help myself but love you. I don't know where we'll be ten years from now. I mean when I learned something in life, it's that there are no guarantees. All we can do is to give our best, every day and then maybe we can make it till eternity. But right now, I know that there's no one else for me but you. So no regrets."

"Good, me either," he whispered.

"Think I'm gonna let you get some sleep then," Ziva said.

"Good night Sweetchicks," he said gently, "I love you!"

"I love you."


	7. Who's that guy?

Sorry guys that this took me so long. But I had to work the whole weekend and it all took much longer than I expected it to. Hope you forgive me.

Disclaimers: Belongs to DPB and CBS and who ever.

--

She didn't even have to look up the next day when she stepped into the bullpen to know that there was a new bouquet on her desk. But that was not the only thing that was decorating it. McGee sneaked around it as well, obviously fighting a battle with himself whether to open the card, that was attached to it or not. Ziva smirked.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed into his ear, standing only inches behind him and pinning a paper clip at his throat.

McGee nearly jumped out of his clothes, "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh really?" she asked. "What is it then?"

"I was just looking for the Hamerson case file," he tried to hedge his way out.

"The file is right on your desk, McGee!" she said, her voice low. "Why don't you be a good boy and stop cheating?"

McGee swallowed, which made Ziva enjoy this situation even more.

"I would! If you take that paper clip out of my face," he nearly whined.

Ziva took it down and swirled around him, coming face to face with him. She raised one hand and McGee immediately winced, awaiting to earn a slap for his actions. But instead Ziva patted him on the cheek and started laughing. Giving him the feeling to be a complete idiot.

"Don't mess with me, McGee." she added. "I'm a totally other league than you."

She sat down at her desk and kept laughing, while McGee strolled back to his, letting himself fall into his chair with a deep sigh. She was right he couldn't compete with her.

"May I know what's so funny, Officer David?" Gibbs barked through the bullpen.

She was about to answer Gibbs' question, when the elevator doors opened and a big, dark haired man followed by three bodyguards made his way towards her.

Ziva swallowed her answer down and starred in disbelieve at the man. McGee looked at Gibbs to see, if the boss knew something about this man, but the bland stare from Gibbs told him otherwise.

"Ziva," the man called out her name and then continued in Hebrew.

"Aba," Ziva whispered still in shock. What was he doing here? He was not supposed to be here. Not now! She tried to stay calm. Not to over react at the situation, forcing all her Mossad training to help her to maintain a neutral face, "This is kind of a surprise!" she chose to answer in English. She didn't want Gibbs nor McGee to think that she knew about this visit.

"Can't a father come to visit his only daughter?" Deputy Director David asked. "It's been a long time my child."

Slowly Ziva won her sovereignty back. She stepped in front of her desk and gave her father a kind of awkward hug, then turning to Gibbs and McGee to introduce them to her father.

Gibbs had to admit that this man seemed less barbarian than he had expected him to be.

David shook his hand and smiled at him warmly, "I'm glad that you taught my daughter to be a good investigator. I'm grateful for that."

"She is a good student," Gibbs nodded.

"Unfortunately all good things must come to an end Agent Gibbs. And as much as I'd wish to give her more time to learn, it's time for Ziva to return to her country."

Ziva couldn't believe what he had just said. How could he show up like this and then telling her that her assignment to NCIS was terminated? Anger crept up inside of her and she barley noticed the shocked expressions on Gibbs' and McGee's faces.

"I already informed Director Shepard about your departure." David turned his attention now back to his daughter. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm not!" Ziva didn't even know where that had came from, but she starred directly into her fathers eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" You could see a slight glimmer of rage in his eyes.

"I said," Ziva repeated herself, "I'm not going!"

Her father starred in disbelieve at his daughter. How dared she to speak up against him. Especially in front of all those people.

"We'll discuss this in Tel Aviv," he hissed at her, trying to show her that he would not tolerate her behavior.

But Ziva had already switched into fight mode, "No! We are discussing this now!"

And with that she literally shoved her father towards the elevator and pulled a "Gibbs" when they were inside.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this!" he barked at her in Hebrew.

"I do!"

--

Tony didn't know any of this while he swallowed his thirteenth Tequila. He couldn't sleep so he chose to get drunk at this small bar just across his hotel. He stared into the empty glass and signaled the bar tender to bring one more.

"Otro que tal," he blurred and nearly fell off his bar stool.

"Vale, vale," the man named Pedro said and filled his glass.

Tony had noticed that someone was watching him for about an hour now. He had resist to look into the dark corner of the bar to find out who it was, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He swirled around and glared at the figure who was hid in the shadows.

"Quién es?" he asked not in his best Spanish.

The figure rose and walked towards the dim light at the bar, revealing the stranger was actually a rather attractive woman.

"You're American," she stated in a deep voice.

"Si!" Tony answered.

"Tourist?" she asked.

"Nope. Actually I'm here to work." He poured down his Tequila and then squinted his eyes to get rid of the blurred vision in front of him.

"And why are you sitting here at the bar, all by yourself?" she asked in a seductive tone and sat down beside him, telling Pedro to give her glass of water.

"I'm musing," he mumbled, his gaze wandering down to her décolleté.

"And what is it you're musing about?" she frowned at him amused.

"Love!" Tony kind of sung. "Sweet, bitter love."

"I could help you with that," she caressed his cheek.

Tony looked at her, then at her hand and back to her breasts. Slowly realization dawned in his eyes. He sat up straight and gave her an evil glare, pushing her hand aside.

She looked at him surprised, "What's wrong?"

"You!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about, which send him nearly on the floor again.

"Sorry," she seemed to notice that he indeed had no interest in her, "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just normally ... ."

He didn't let her finish the sentence, "Well I'm not normally! Well at least no any more."

"Then she must be special," the stranger smiled at him.

"She's my everything. Love is her!" he stated and then added. "To see things like she does. Waking up next to her. Looking into her beautiful eyes. Love is her."

"She must be very lucky."

Tony smiled back, realizing she was not a threat anymore, "You know? Half a year ago I would have agreed to that, but now I think I'm the one who's lucky."

"Then take good care of her! True love is hart to find," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then got up. "Good luck to you two!" and with that she was gone.

Tony looked at the door and then placed enough money on the bar to pay for at least 20 Tequilas.

"Buenas noches, Pedro!"

"Buenas noches, senor!"


	8. Graditude

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter. You might also have notice that I changed the title. Somehow it doesn't fit anymore.

For those who read also Tänk, det känns som vi, there will be a new chapter up later today. I try to update more often in the future.

Disclaimers: The usal, nothing's mine.

--

McGee stared at the elevator doors, trying mentally to open them. She had been in there for more than 20 minutes now. Gibbs had disappeared shortly after Ziva had shoved her father into the elevator. McGee assumed he had stormed right into the director's office to confront her about not warning him about this in advance. McGee was distracted by Ziva's phon ethat wouldn't stop rining for the last five minutes. With a sigh he got up and anwered it.

"Special Agent McGee," he spoke into the receiver.

"Probie? What are you doing on Ziva's phone?" Tony demanded to know. McGee was definitely not the person he had wanted to talk to. He had been strangely worried all day long and finally had decided to check on her. He knew that this was kind of a girly thing. But he would take that risk if he knew she was fine, but having McGee answer her phone only made him worried more.

"She's in the elevator," McGee stated.

"With Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"No, with her father," McGee replied.

"What?!" Tony nearly jumped through the phone. So his gut had been right, there definitely was something wrong. What did her father want?

"He wants to take her home," McGee answered the unspoken question.

"No!!" Tony exclaimed a little bit louder than he had wanted to. "But how … I mean he can't just take her," he stuttered.

"That's what Ziva told him and now they are in the elevator for over twenty minutes."

Tony gasped. That could not be good. No, that was not good at all.

"Did you check on them?" Tony wanted to know.

"No Tony!" McGee stared in disbelieve at Tony's desk, since he couldn't stare at him in person. "That's the Deputy Director of Mossad. I can't just go there and," he hesitated, "Or do you think they … ?"

"Uah, yes!" Tony was desperate by so much blindness. "There are two Mossad agents stuck in an elevator and you didn't hear anything for over twenty minutes, what do you think? Go and check!" he yelled into the phone.

McGee let the receiver drop onto the desk and approached the elevator.

"Em, Ziva?" he asked carefully. "Are you two alright?"

He got no answer. He tried again this time a bit louder. Still he got no answer.

"McGee?" he heard Gibbs bark down from the balcony.

"Yes boss?" He peered around the corner.

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, Tony told me to check on them," he pointed at the elevator.

"And tell me," Gibbs asked, "Why's that again?"

McGee didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Gibbs that Tony assumed that Ziva had killed her father or worst the other way around. He shrugged helpless. Tony was not even here and still he got him into trouble.

--

"So this is really what you want?" David looked at his daughter, nothing left of the intimidating Deputy Director of Mossad, only the father. His eyes full of love for the only child he had left.

"Yes Aba. More than anything else in the world," hope glimmered in her eyes.

David sighed. He had listened to her and argued with her. This was not an easy decision to make for him, the Deputy Director fighting an inner war against the father in him. But when he looked into the pleading eyes of his daughter he knew he had to let her go.

"Then I'll initiate your permanent transfer to NCIS."

She couldn't believe it. He really let her go.

"Aba! Thank you," she nearly jumped into his arms.

"It's not an easy decision for me to make. You know that." He looked down at her.

"I know," she nodded, "But still you're letting me go?!" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes, I let you go." he said quietly. "You're the only thing your mother and I have left. And if this man makes you happy, then I have to thank him. There was a time when I thought you that you never could be happy again. But I see it in your eyes. The same look you wore running with Tali through our backyard all those years ago. I thought I would never see that looked in your eyes again."

Ziva looked at her father. She was touched by his honesty and a tear run down her cheek. Her father wiped it away gently.

"Promise me only one thing, Ziva." he looked deeply into her eyes. "Never lose that look again."

She smiled and nodded and then slung her arms around her father's neck like she had done it all this years ago when she was still a little child. And to her surprise he hugged her back even tighter.

Five minutes later they stepped back into the bullpen, leaving all the tension behind.

Jenny had joined Gibbs at the balcony and awaited Deputy Director David.

"Director Shepard," he shook her hand after coming up the stairs, "I think I have to negociate a change in the situation with you and Agent Gibbs."

Jenny looked surprised but let him to her office.

McGee stared at Ziva, waiting for her to say something.

"You're not getting rid of me yet, McGee," she grinned brightly and received a similar one from McGee.

"Good," he stated, "Oh and Tony called. You shall get back to him as soon as possible."


	9. Talking

Just to warn you my ideas for this story are going to turn it into a fluffy-cheese cake.

--

"Oh my God, oh my God oh my God!" Abby exclaimed while running towards Ziva and throwing her arms around her with such force that it nearly send Ziva on the ground. "They can't take you!"

"Abby!" Ziva tried to get her attention. "Calm down. I'm staying"

Abby stared at her for a second and then threw her arms around her again, "Yay!! You're not going!"

Ziva smiled, it felt good to know that they all cared so much about her. She hugged Abby back and then tried to release herself out of the tight embrace.

"Would never leave you guys alone. Not if I can change it." and then she added just loud enough that Abby could hear it. "You all are the best that ever happened in my life."

Well maybe Tony's proposal was even a bit better, but she wouldn't tell Abby that. Not yet.

--

Tony sat in a small café in the old town of Madrid, staring at his mobile phone. Why didn't she call him back? He was still mad at McGee for hanging up on him and every minute that passed with out her calling made him didn't make it better. He glanced at his watch. It was 05:30pm in Spain. How long could talking to her father take? This was not good. Finally the phone started ring.

He flipped it open and nearly yelled into the phone, "He's not taking you anywhere. I won't allow it. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm not letting him take you back to Israel!"

"Tony!" Ziva tried to reassure him, "He's not taking me anywhere!"

"Tell me who do I need to bribe or kill? I'll do it!" he hesitated, "What?"

"I said," Ziva repeated, talking very slowly, "He's not taking me anywhere."

"But how?" Tony did not understand, "McGee said."

"I know, he wanted me to return to Israel, but I told him I couldn't do it."

"Why?" Tony whispered into the phone.

"Because of you!" she said gently. "I told him that I'm in love with this incredible man and that I wouldn't give you up. And he gave us his blessing."

"He knows about us?" Tony asked slightly alarmed at that thought.

"Yes," she couldn't hide a giggle about the panic in his voice, "And he wants me to tell you: Thank you!"

"For what?" Tony was irritated.

"For making me smile again, like I used to when I was still a child," she was quite all of a sudden. And Tony knew she was thinking about her sister and all the other friends she had lost over the years.

"I'll do that to you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, only you!" She replied. He smiled, she could feel that.

"Ziva?"

"Mmh?"

"I'll do everything I can, everyday to make you smile like this!" he promised.

"I know!"

They were silent for a moment. Enjoying each other presents.

"When will you come back?" she finally asked.

"I'd wish I know," he sighed, "This is taking longer than I expected. I guess not before next week." He could hear her sigh in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. I just miss you!" she answered. "Well and I can't wait much longer, you know what."

"Heh! Definitely!" he grinned. "I miss you too." he replied. "I'll call you again later. Got to go now. Love you."

"Love you, too."

--

Abby didn't know with whom Ziva had been talking on the phone, but she understood that whoever Ziva was in love with, it was a serious thing. Poor Tony. She always believed that these two would end up together. They would have made such a sweet couple. But she obviously had to bury that dream. But she would be damned if she couldn't find out who this guy was. She had to come up with a plan. Something that would make Ziva talk.

Ziva strolled back to her desk and started to sort out some evidence for their current case. When she heard her computer "pling" she looked up to find a message from Abby.

_Hey Ziva,_

_up for a girls night out on the town tonight?  
I just know this great new bar. Want to come along?_

_Abby_

Ziva was immediately suspicious about the message. What was Abby up to now? Well, she would find out eventually.

_Hey Abs,_

_pick you up at __8:00pm__._

_Ziva_

If Abby wanted a fight, she could have it. Ziva smirked. Abby wouldn't get anything out of her. Her lips were sealed. And she would win this pot.

--

Tony sat at his desk at the NCIS office in Madrid. No drinking today he had decided. He wanted to get this case done. Madrid was a beautiful city, but without Ziva everything seemed to fade. He just wanted to go home and so he read all the files, he looked at the evidences and crime scene pictures over and over again. But he couldn't find anything.

It was near midnight when he strolled home to his hotel. He waved at Pedro when he crossed the bar, but didn't go in. He wanted to call Ziva before he would go to bed. He caught her at home, noticing that she was kind of in a hurry.

"You got plans?" He asked.

"Yeah, going out with Abby," she said, "And I wanted to go for a run before that."

"So I'm calling at a bad time," he concluded.

She smiles, "You could never call at a bad time!"

"That was cheesy Officer David," Tony laughed.

"Can't a girl be cheesy from time to time?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"A girl? Definitely yes. You? No!"

"What I'm not a girl?" She asked offended.

"No, you're a woman! A real woman. Not a girl." he said, tenderness in his voice.

"I can live with that," Ziva laughed.

"Think I let you go for your run now."

"Okay," she didn't want to end this call, "So I expect no flowers tomorrow?"

"Why's that?" He grinned.

"Well it's Saturday and since we solved our case today, I won't need to show up at work tomorrow."

"That's good for you." Tony laughed "So I guess you're right: No flowers for you tomorrow."

"Damn it! You know I could get used to that."

"I feared that," Tony laughed, "but now go and have fun with Abby. We'll talk tomorrow!"

She sighed when she had hung up. Hopefully he would be home soon.


	10. Girls Night Out

Okay, I have to admit it. The love letter idea is not all mine. Just saw the Sex and the City Movie and it was just soo sweet that I had to use this part for my story. I hope you can live with that.

Disclaimers: None is mine. Not CBS nor HBO

--

Ziva was amused to see how Abby tried to make her drunk. She sprang one round after another but obviously forgot that she had to drink all the stuff too.

"So Ziva," Abby tried to focus on her words, "You're in love!"

Ziva wanted to say something, but Abby stopped her by holding up her finger to her own mouth. "Shhhh, don't deny it! I know it."

"I was not going to deny it." Ziva grinned, but she was not going to tell her the name.

"Poor Tony!" Abby suddenly stated.

Ziva's eyes widened in shock. How could Abby have found out?

"What?" Ziva exclaimed and was lucky that Abby couldn't interpret her reaction in her current state.

"I think he has this thing for you! Always had." Abby grinned and she hopped on her bar stool making her pig tails jump.

"What thing?" Ziva was confused.

"THE THING!" Abby exaggerated. "L.O.V.E." she spelled it, "But now you're with some other awesome guy, because Tony wasn't man enough to tell you how he feels for you."

Ziva had to hide a laugh. So Abby indeed knew nothing, but Ziva knew she had to join the game now. She couldn't risk that Abby got suspicious.

"You think Tony is in love with me?" she asked as casual as possible.

"Can't you see that?" Abby asked surprise. "It's so obvious. Ziva here, Ziva there. And the way he looks at you. Wow!"

"Like he wants to undress me with his eyes, yes?" Ziva giggled.

"Yeah that too, but that's not what I mean. The way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. When he studies every single of your movements with such an amazement in his eyes. That's the look of true love baby." Abby had to giggle at her own words, but saw that Ziva didn't join in.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.

"No! You didn't, it's just sweet." Ziva replied quickly.

"Yes, it is. But it's too late now, right?"

"Right!" Ziva answered absent minded. Suddenly feeling the huge urge to call Tony and to tell him how much she loved him.

In the meanwhile Abby had placed her upper part of her body on the bar, her legs dangling in the air and tried to get the attention of the bar keeper.

"What's the creepiest stuff you have?" she asked him.

"The Grinch!" He stated.

"Okay two of that, for me and my wonderful friend Ziva!" she ordered and then sat back on her stool and looked at Ziva. "You know that I love you, don't you?"

Ziva looked at her kind of shocked.

"I mean not from the start. Actually I hated you back then, but now I love you! Just wanted you to know."

Ziva smiled warmly and then hugged Abby tightly. "Thank you. I love you too!"

They smiled at each other, but then realization hit Ziva.

"Wait a minute! Nice try, Abby!" she laughed. "I won't tell anyway!"

"Damn it." Abby exclaimed. "But I love you never the less."

The bartender handed them something green.

"What is that?" Ziva asked slightly disgusted.

"The Grinch," the bartender explained.

"Oh my God! What is in there?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Jägermeister, Lime Juice, Blue Curacao, Lemon Squash and Red Bull," he listed.

"And that's something you can drink?" Ziva was not at all sure about that.

"Since when are you such a coward?" Abby laughed.

"I'm not but this really looks horrible!"

"It's not about the look, Ziva! It's about the taste," Abby explained.

Ziva snorted at that and took a zip. It tasted something like cough syrup, very distasteful in the beginning. Ziva was about to shove it away, but then the taste somehow changed and she gave Abby a surprised look.

"Actually," she said taking another zip, "It doesn't taste that bad at all."

Now it was Abby's turn to taste the green something. Ziva couldn't help but laugh about the various expressions that danced over Abby's face. From disgust till delight.

They had a great time together and both agreed to this more often in the future, when they left for their seperate ways home.

Ziva awoke late the next morning. Her hair was aching. Must have been the Grinch, she groaned. She padded into her kitchen and got herself a glass of water her view fell onto the floor in front of her door, there lay a white envelope. Someone must have shoved it underneath the door. She picked it up and sat down at her couch, opening it.

__

My angel, my all, my very self -

Only a few words today and at that with pencil (with yours) - Not till tomorrow will my lodgings be definitely determined upon - what a useless waste of time - Why this deep sorrow when necessity speaks - can our love endure except through sacrifices, through not demanding everything from one another; can you change the fact that you are not wholly mine, I not wholly thine - Oh God, look out into the beauties of nature and comfort your heart with that which must be - Love demands everything and that very justly - thus it is to me with you, and to your with me. But you forget so easily that I must live for me and for you; if we were wholly united you would feel the pain of it as little as I - My journey was a fearful one; I did not reach here until 4 o'clock yesterday morning. Lacking horses the post-coach chose another route, but what an awful one; at the stage before the last I was warned not to travel at night; I was made fearful of a forest, but that only made me the more eager - and I was wrong. The coach must needs break down on the wretched road, a bottomless mud road. Without such postilions as I had with me I should have remained stuck in the road. Esterhazy, traveling the usual road here, had the same fate with eight horses that I had with four - Yet I got some pleasure out of it, as I always do when I successfully overcome difficulties - Now a quick change to things internal from things external. We shall surely see each other soon; moreover, today I cannot share with you the thoughts I have had during these last few days touching my own life - If our hearts were always close together, I would have none of these. My heart is full of so many things to say to you - ah - there are moments when I feel that speech amounts to nothing at all - Cheer up - remain my true, my only treasure, my all as I am yours. The gods must send us the rest, what for us must and shall be -  
Your faithful Tony

She smiled and she had swallow away the tears that were fighting their way to fall, she knew this love letter from Ludwig van Beethoven. It was a beautiful one. And she was touched by Tony's thoughtfulness. She could live with this instead of flowers, she thought.


	11. I carry your heart

Oh I'm such a romantic. Fluffy, fluffy cheese cake -puschel.

Disclaimers: Yep!

--

Ziva was bored. Really bored. She thought about something to do on her free Saturday, but she didn't come up with anything. She went for a run and took a long bath afterwards.

While laying in the tub her mind travelled to Tony. Wasn't it a cruel twist of fate, that after all these years of secret admiration, that turned into love, that now where they had finally made the big step, they were separated. She didn't even had the chance to kiss him, like she had wanted to kiss him, to touch him, like she wanted to touch him. Since the nights they had spent undercover she longed to let her hands run over his chest. Play with his chest hair. Smell him again, feel him close to her. She would have never admit it back then, but she had enjoyed spending a bed and the nights with him. Although nothing had really happened, she had got an idea how it could be to be with Tony. Maybe that was the day or the night he had found his way into her heart. Something she had planned not to let happen again. She smiled, she was glad he had done it anyway.

Ziva reached for Tony's shampoo and sniffed at it. At least she could smell him she thought and closed her eyes.

--

It was close to six o'clock when Tony arrived at his hotel that day. The others had invited him for a drink at Pedro's bar and he had gladly accepted. But he wanted to give Ziva a short call before he would enjoy the night. Hopefully one of the last in Madrid, he thought.

He dialled his home number, expecting her to be in, but got no answer. He tried her cell phone, but it was switched off. He sighed. Maybe she was still asleep. It must have gotten late last night with Abby. He would try again later.

He quickly changed and then met the others at the bar.

--

Ziva awoke freezing. She looked around to find herself still in the tub. The water long cold. She quickly got out and wrapped herself into a towel. She still was bored. She called Abby, but she was at a Goth Convention and only recommended Ziva to call McGee.

Yes, as if that would be an alternative, Ziva grunted. There must be something to do besides watching Tony's entire DVD's, anything. Finally she had an idea. She would go to the museum. She had planned to do this for month' and finally she had the opportunity.

She was just out of the door when Tony's phone rang again.

Tony tried it again on her cell but it was still turned off.

--

Later that day Ziva came home and was tired but happy. It had been a good idea to go to the museum. It had distracted her and now the only thing she wanted was sleep. She had still to catch up for last night.

She opened the door to Tony's apartment and found another note on the floor. She smiled, picking it up and tossed her bag on the floor. Making herself comfortable on his couch, when she opened it.

_**I**__** carry your heart with me **_

_I carry your heart with me, I__ carry it in my heart _

_I am never without it, anywhere I go you go, my dear;_

_and whatever is done__ by only me is your doing, my darling_

_I fear_

_no fate__ for you are my fate ,my sweet_

_I want no world, for beautiful you are my world, my true_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart I__ carry it in my heart_

Ziva didn't care to fight the tears that were strolling down her face. She had never expected Tony to be this romantic. For the first time in her life she felt precious. It didn't matter to her, that Tony hadn't used his own words. What he said through this words he chose was more than she had ever expected, hoped for or dreamt of.

She turned the paper around to find another poem.

_**I**__** love you much most beautiful darling**_

_I love you much most beautiful darling_

_more than anyone on the earth and I_

_like you better than everything in the sky_

_-sunlight and singing welcome your coming_

_although winter may be everywhere_

_with such a silence and such a darkness_

_no one can quite begin to guess_

_except my life __the true time of year-_

_and if what calls itself a world should have_

_the luck to hear such singing __or glimpse such_

_sunlight as will leap higher than high_

_through gayer than gayest someone's heart at your each nearness_

_everyone certainly would__ my most beautiful darling_

_believe in nothing__but love_

She didn't think twice when she picked up the phone and dialled his hotel room number. She would probably wake him up. But she had to hear his voice.

"Yes," Tony mumbled into the phone.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back, "Something's wrong?"

"No, only that you're not here," she could feel him smile.

"I know," he said gently.

"Tony, all these poems," she didn't get to finish what she wanted to say, because he interrupted her.

"Yes, I know I should write something myself."

"No, no, no," she rushed out, "That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted you to know, this is the sweetest and most wonderful thing anybody ever did for me."

He was silent for about three seconds and then said, "It was about time then. You deserve this."

She swallowed. Why was he so good at picking the right words at the right time all of a sudden.

"Thank you Tony," she sniffed.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No!" she sniffed again.

"Yes you are!" he was slightly worried. It was not like Ziva to cry. "Hey, hey," he tried to sooth her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think I'm dreaming all of this and tomorrow I'll wake up and nothing's ever happened."

"It happened and will continue to happen. This is just the beginning!" he said confident, "I know that this is just the beginning. And I can't wait for this all to begin."

"Me too," she whispered.

"I'll be home soon," he added.


	12. Ludwig van

On we go. It's official now, I'm a evil minx!

But remember my words. Fluffy-cheese cake.

--

When Ziva awoke on Sunday morning she missed him more than ever. She felt restless, though she didn't know why. She glanced at her watch: 07:00. She would just call him, to see if he was alright. She walked into the living room and picked up Tony's phone.

She called his hotel room, but he was not in. Then she tried his cell but didn't get a connection either. She mused what to do and decided to go for a run an try it again later.

She tried it again at 08:30 and at 10:30, both times with the same result: None. Now she really started to worry, she didn't know why, at least there were a hundred different explanations why he wasn't answering his phone.

At 12:00 she decided she would call the office in Madrid to ask if they knew where Tony was. It took her half an hour to finally get the number, including to call Cynthia at home, when she finally reached someone in Madrid.

"NCIS Madrid," a woman answered.

"Hi, this is Officer Ziva David from NCIS Washington D.C.!" Ziva said.

"Oh yes Officer David, Tony's fiancée. He talked a lot about you," the woman said knowingly, "I'm Maria, what can I do for you?"

Ziva was surprised. Tony had talked about her? And they knew they were engaged? So much on keeping it quite, she smiled. She couldn't be angry with him. She would love to tell the whole world too.

"Maria, I was wondering if you knew where Tony is. I can't reach him." Ziva hoped not to sound too worried.

"Well that could be, because he's out in the Sierra Alcanta. Very rural area," she explained, "It's nearly impossible to get a signal there."

"When do you expect him back?" Ziva asked.

"Not before tomorrow. Shall I tell him to call you?"

"Yes that would be nice," Ziva thanked her and hung up.

She thought this information would calm her, but it didn't. She felt that something was wrong. She didn't trust herself to leave his apartment. She didn't want to miss his call. Maybe he could, against all odds, get a signal and call her.

At 09:00 in the evening she still hadn't heard of him. And there had been no flowers so far and no poems. Which felt awfully wrong. She was cleaning his kitchen just to distract herself, when there was a knock on the door.

She tensed although she didn't know why and then slowly opened the door to reveal a delivery man.

"Ziva David?" He asked and pronounced her name to her surprise the right way. Someone must have told him.

"Yes that's me," she nodded.

"Could you please sign here?"

She scribbled her name on the receipt and he handed her the envelop.

"Have a nice evening, Miss David," he smiled at her.

"Thanks, you too," she answered and closed the door.

She sat down at the couch as she had all the other times when she had received a letter from Tony, but this felt different.

With trembling fingers she opened it.

_My dearest Ziva, my love, my all, my treasure,_

_since I left you behind the world is gray, it lost its colors, because all colors of the world are you. And with you not around there is nothing that could shine._

_You are an ocean away and still in my heart you a near. A single thought of you makes my heart shine, the image of your face, you scent, your hair flashes me by and I think my heart beets out of time._

_And your eyes, those wonderful, beautiful eyes which show so much of who you really are, the woman no one else but me can see. Allowing me to see you like that is the greatest gift. I could drown in those eyes, I could drown in you forever and I would do it with pleasure._

_Life was an empty canvas before you brought the colors to it. Made it dance and shine like only you can do._

_That night when I took your hand and asked you to say no, I knew it. The moment I took your hand and looked into your eyes, I knew it. There is never going to be some else for me. It's you and only you. I looked at our tangled hands and I saw our tangled hearts and I couldn't tell which was yours and which was mine. And I knew, for the first time I knew that this is what people call magic. Our special magic._

_With you the snow is whiter, the sun brighter and life so much simpler .It's my destiny to go to sleep every night with you in my arms. It's my destiny to watch you sleep and to wake up beside you._

_I guess some fairytales come true at last._

_I'm yours forever._

_My heart, my soul, all of me is yours._

_I love you._

_Tony_

She didn't know how long she had just stared at the letter, how often she had read it and how many tears had drenched the paper when she finally placed it on the coffee table. She couldn't say how she was feeling, all she know was that she was glowing form inside. Everything was glowing and it felt unbearably good.

And hour later when she finally decided to get some sleep she turned on the TV and stopped at one of the News Channels.

"_Spain-Late this evening a small passengers plane with American federal agents on board crashed into the rural area of Sierra Alcanta. A rescue team was sent to the site of crash but the five occupants including the pilot had been already dead..."_

Ziva didn't hear the last words, all she saw was a corpse clad into an NCIS jacket.

"Tony!"


	13. Lost!

I never would do that! M E Wofford somehow just forced it out of me. Well not knowingly. But somehow after reading her review I got the idea.

And yes the letter was corny. This all is a bit corny. But I'm in a fluffy-cheese cake mood and you have to let me since my car is at the garage because a stupid marten thought he had to chew on my hoses and cables and now I can't drive to the stable to see my horse. Which basicly ruins my evening, because the weather is just great.

--

Ziva didn't know when she had finally found her way into bed. She had tried to get information. Had called Gibbs and Jen, but they all knew nothing more than she did. She had tried to call Maria in Madrid but no one had answered the phone.

Sleep had overwhelmed her at some point and now clad in Tony's "I love NY" shirt she lay on her stomach her hair wildly spread around her.

She looked so peaceful he thought, when he approached the bed, a red rose in his hand. He had longed for this moment, to touch her again, to feel her again and now the time was finally here.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, carefully not to wake her and stroke a strain of hair out of her face. He bend down slowly and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. They tasted salty. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something. He kissed her again, sweet and soft. Studying her carefully.

Again she mumbled in her sleep and this time he thought it was his name.

Suddenly she sat straight up in bed and screamed his name, panic and fear evident in her eyes. Something he had barely seen.

"Hey, Ziva!" he touched her shoulders, "I'm here. Everything is okay."

She starred at him. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, as if she wanted to make sure that he was real.

"Tony?" she whispered, "I thought you were dead! The plane."

Suddenly he understood why she was so upset, she knew about the plane crash.

"Shh. I was not on the plane. I let Maria tell you that, because I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this. I just wanted to surprise you," he repeated desperately.

She slung her arms around him and held him tide. She would never let him go again. Never. Tears fell down her face once again, but this time it were tears of joy.

"I love you, Tony!" she got out between sobs.

"I love you, too!" he held her for a long time. Stroking her hair, running soothing circles on her back and whispering words of love into her ear. He told her that the team they had send out to Sierra Alcanta had been assaulted before they could boarded the plane. And the dead bodies were actually the bad guys who had put on the NCIS jackets. Sometimes punishment came in unexpected ways.

Finally she pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. A smile dancing across her face.

"You're back," she simply stated.

"Yeah, I'm back, " he grinned and captured her lips with his. Kissing her passionately, pushing her back into the pillows. Her hands captured his face and he felt the ring on her finger.

"You're wearing it?" he asked surprised.

"The minute I leave the office it's back where it belongs," she smiled.

"Did anyone win the pot yet?" Tony asked still starring into her eyes.

"They have no idea," she giggled when he placed a line of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"Well they will soon," he mumbled between kisses.

His fingers traced over her lips, down her chin and gently tucking at his shirt that she was wearing.

"Mind if we lose this?" he asked.

She shook her head and let him pull the shirt over her head. Beside all the passion and want she felt at the moment she was slightly nervous. She had dreamt of this, imagined this so many times and still she wondered how it would be, how it would feel. He sensed her uneasiness.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she aspirated, "Just a bit nervous."

"So am I," he admitted, "Be gentle," he smiled and then kissed her again, letting his hands explore this long longed treasured territory. He couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms again. After all this years since their undercover mission, she was finally back were she had always belonged.

"You're amazing," he whispered into her ear.

They made love until the early morning hours, holding on to each other as if they feared the other would disappear if they let go. When they finally fell asleep, tangled into each other arms. Her head resting on his chest, his arms protectively around her, little did they know what the future held for them. All they felt was peace. Both had found the place were they belonged.

--

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked, when still none of them had shown up for work on Monday.

"What the hell do I know, McGee?" Gibbs barked and then looked at Abby who came strolling into the bullpen, followed by Ducky and Palmer.

"What is this about?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Abby announced, "We decided that since no one has found out the name of Ziva's lover yet, everybody would write his guess on a piece of paper, sign it and place it in this box." Abby pulled out a pink little box with black skulls on it. "Eventually she will have to reveal the name and then we will have a look into this box. And whoever has got the right name wins the pot."

"And if no one is tight?" McGee asked.

"Then it's all Ziva's," Abby stated.

Everybody agreed and wrote his or her guess on a sheet of paper and placed in Abby's box.

"You're in this too, boss?" McGee stared at Gibbs.

"There are 300 bucks in it," he grunted.


	14. Home

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really addicted to them. I think there is one more chapter to come, maybe two. I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimers: Yes, I know! Not mine.

--

Ziva and Tony were nervous when they stepped into the bullpen, already running four hours late. They had agreed to tell the team the news. They wanted to get this over; otherwise it would always dangle in the back of their minds.

"Sorry boss! We are late," Tony stated immediately when they entered the bullpen.

"I know that, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "The question is why?"

Tony glanced at Ziva who gave him an encouraging look, although she didn't want to be in Tony's position now. She knew that Gibbs would it make much harder on him than on her.

"Well, it's good that you are all here, so I don't have to say this twice," Tony grinned foolishly looking into Gibbs probing eyes.

"Ziva and I," he made a dramatic pause and pulled Ziva's hand out from behind her back, "Are getting married!"

For a second nothing happened. No one said a word. It was awfully silent around them. But than Abby was the first to find her voice again.

"Yay!" she shrieked and was about to hug them both but stopped dead in her tracks, "Wait a minute! Tony?!" she stared at them in disbelieve, realizing that she had just lost the pot.

"Damn it!" she cursed, which caused Ziva to laugh.

"I guess, the money is mine then," she smirked at Abby and reached for the skull box.

"Not so fast," Gibbs stopped her and gave her one of his most devilish smirks.

Causing everybody's attention to focus on Gibbs, while Abby opened the box and started to read out the little pieces of paper, where they all had wrote down their guesses.

"Palmer, McGee? You are kidding me," Abby shook her head while McGee just shrugged. He just didn't had any better idea.

"McGee, Palmer? You two have a serious problem," she stated, glancing between the two of them, while McGee and Palmer exchanged some evil stares.

"Ducky?! I'm not going to read this one out loud!" she giggled and threw it into the trash can, "You're just as creepy as these two," she pointed towards McGee and Palmer.

"Who did you wrote down?" McGee asked Abby.

"The sexy guy who is filling up the vending machine," she said innocently, blinking at Ziva, "You undress him with your eyes, every time he is here."

"That's not true!" Ziva snorted, "So not true!"

Abby just giggled. This was just too good.

"Okay and last but not least we have the answer from Gibbs here," she opened it, "Tony!" she said surprised.

"You knew it, boss?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"I knew it from the moment you two stepped in here a week ago, totally overdressed, stupid smiles on your faces and Ziva hiding the engagement ring behind her back!" he grunted and gave them both their well earned head slaps, "And then this story with your father, Ziva. It was way too obvious."

"So where's the money?" he demanded.

Unwillingly Abby handed him the 300 Dollars and made a funny face. Gibbs just knew everything. She should have known it.

"And you two," Gibbs pointed at Ziva and Tony, "You take the day off. Don't need to see you here again before tomorrow. On time," he added, "And then we'll have a talk about breaking rule number 12."

Ziva and Tony knew better than to protest and just grabbed their things, heading for the elevator.

"Wait!" Gibbs barked at them. They both swirled around, starring at Gibbs.

"Although you broke rule 12," he said, "I think congratulations are in order!" he grinned. "It was about time you two got this straight!"

He stepped forward and shook Tony's hand and then placed a gentle kiss on Ziva's cheek.

"I won't say; don't hurt her," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, "Because I know she would kill you."

Abby was the next to sling her arms around the two of them and to shriek happily, "I knew it! I always knew you two were made for each other!"

She kissed them both on the cheek and then stepped back to allow McGee, Ducky and Palmer to give their best wishes.

"I have to admit Tony, you got yourself one hell of a lady," Ducky laughed and patted Tony on the back.

"I know Ducky, I know!" he smiled at Ziva.

They were about to leave again when Tony turned around one more time, holding Ziva's hand.

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned around.

"Will you …"

"I'm already on my way," he nodded.

When the elevator doors closed Ducky stepped at Gibbs sight, smiling.

"You know Jethro. You cannot stop true love."

"I know Ducky. I know," a small smile playing around his lips, "I'll better go and break the news to Jenny, she's not going to like this."

"Well, she's been in love. She will understand Jethro. I'm sure."

Gibbs patted Ducky on the shoulder and made his way up to Jenny's office. Of course she would understand. She was the first to notice that there was something going on between Tony and Ziva. She had noticed long before him. And he had waited for this day for a long time now. Still he couldn't go all easy on them.

Life wouldn't always be easy for them and the sooner they learnt it, the better were their chances to make it. He knew what he was talking about. He had been there four times and only once he had done it right.

He reached the top of the stairs and finally was reminded of Abby's words.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, Jethro!"

"What name did you wrote down?"

"Yours! Couldn't go wrong with that. They all love you." he grinned and left the bullpen.

Gibbs smirked.


	15. The Pot

Thanks for all the great reviews, story alerts etc. It's such a great feeling again and again.

But on we go and maybe there's more to come than only one chapter. I don't know yet. Just had fluffy idea. ;-P

Disclaimers. Again not mine.

--

Six month later the big day had finally arrived. Gibbs had settled from open dislike of Tony's and Ziva's relationship to silent agreement, although he would never admit it.

Tony and Ziva had moved in together and despite a rusty start, with more or less serious fights, which had not been surprising when two former die-hard singles, who were used to do or not to do whatever they wanted, suddenly had to compromise. But basically that all was not fundamental and soon they settle into their own comfortable way of living together.

They had visited Ziva's parents for a week in Tel Aviv and Tony was rather surprised that they both weren't half as frightening as he had imagined them to be. They had spent a wonderful week and Tony had learned a lot about Ziva. Things she had never told him before and that now where she was back in Israel just spluttered out of her.

It was going to be a small wedding, only the NCIS family attending. The David's regretfully couldn't make it, but had sent their blessings.

They had shipped the whole team to the New England coast. The ceremony would be held on a small beach, from where it was not far until a small, nice hotel, where they would have dinner all together.

They had spent the last night apart from each other and had only talked on the phone this morning. Tony was nervous. But it was good kind of nervousness. He had waited so long for this day and barley couldn't wait anymore.

McGee, his best man, would pick him up any minute now and drive him to the beach. He was pacing his room, because he just couldn't sit still. Then finally he heard the redeeming knock on the door.

"McGee, where have you been?" Tony asked impatient.

"What do you mean?" McGee frowned at him, "You told me to pick you up at 3:30 and it's 3:30."

"Whatever," Tony grabbed his dinner jacket and headed for the door, "Do you have the rings?"

McGee froze a shocked expression on his face, "The rings?" he stumbled, "I thought you had them."

Tony spun around, his face inches from McGee's, "Don't tell me you forgot to bring the rings!" he hissed dangerously.

For a second McGee just did nothing and then a wide grin spread over his face, "Of course not. But your face was priceless."

Tony grabbed McGee by the scruff of his neck and glared into his eyes, "Probie! This is the most important day of my life and I really don't need this today. Did I make my self clear?"

"Crystal clear," McGee nodded, "Sorry."

Tony let go of him and turned towards the stairs, "Alright then lets go!"

McGee followed him, still chuckling.

--

"Ziva, don't move!" Abby exclaimed desperately while trying to fix the veil.

"Sorry, but I'm so nervous Abby!" Ziva sighed, "I don't think that I've ever been this nervous in my whole life before."

"Hey, you should be!" Abby stated, "It's the most important day of your life."

"Yes," Ziva exhaled and then turned around to face Abby, "Do you think he will like the dress?"

Abby giggled and turned Ziva towards the mirror, "It will take his breath away," she stated.

Ziva looked into the mirror and gasped. Abby had worked magic on her. The make-up, the hair, everything was perfect. Perfect for the most important day of her life.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked, smiling brightly at Ziva, who nodded and followed Abby down to the lobby, where Gibbs was waiting for them.

Palmer had already taken Ducky, Jenny and Lee to the beach. Ziva and her escort were the last to leave for the ceremony.

Gibbs smiled at the two ladies that came down the stairs. Ziva looked stunning he had to admit, her eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen before. Of course he was happy for both of them; he just hoped that life would treat them fair and better than it had him.

He offered each of the ladies one of his arms and guided them to the black limousine that was waiting outside.

--

Tony was standing on the little pedestal that had been placed on the beach and waited, the magistrate smiling good willingly at Tony.

Jenny, Palmer, Ducky and Lee had already taken their seats and McGee stood right beside Tony and couldn't hide his pride, that Tony had chosen him to be his best man. In his hand he treasured the small box with the wedding rings that he would protect with his life.

Then finally Abby showed up on the scene and made her way towards the pedestal, smiling brightly at Tony and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're ready?" she whispered and since his ability to speak had suddenly left him, he just nodded.

Abby took her position opposite to McGee and nodded at the violin player, giving him the signal to start.

He played a sweet, bitter traditional Jewish melody and then she appeared out of the dune, like an epiphany she seemed to float down the beach towards him. Gibbs guided her carefully through the sand a gentle, fatherly look on his face.

Ziva's and Tony's eyes locked even through the veil and Tony couldn't help but flash her his best smile. He couldn't believe it. This was the woman he was allowed to spend the rest of his life with.

The minute she had stepped through the dune onto the beach her eyes had found his. He looked so handsome in his tux and the smile he flashed her, made her knees go weak.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful. The long champagne colored dress, danced in the light summer breeze. It was simple; low cut and had a trail, that followed Ziva swiftly. She was breath-taking.

Gibbs let her up the pedestal and lifted her veil, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and giving her a warm smile, he then turned to Tony taking his hand and giving him the same approving smile he had given Ziva.

Tony took Ziva's hand smiling and couldn't resist he just had to kiss her. He placed a whiff of a kiss on her lips, whispering, "You look amazing!"


	16. So close

Okay, I think this is until now my favourite part. It's not the end of the story, but I probably won't be able to update again before the 17th. I'm going on vacation on Friday and I'm not sure if I get a new chapter up before that. So watch out for new updates from the 17th on.

So long!

--

They turned the attention back to the magistrate who gave them an approving nod.

"Dearly beloved," the magistrate looked at Tony and Ziva and at their guests, "We are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not lawfully joined together, let them now speak or forever hold their peace." he looked at the guest and then continued.

"Ziva and Tony, marriage is a sacred covenant. As husband and wife, you are entering into an eternal commitment in which each of you must have, trust and love for the other."

Ziva smiled at Tony, she had never trusted someone more than him.

"And I see from the way you look at each other, that trust and love will be your constant companion and strength. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

"I do!" Gibbs said, feeling a fatherly proud.

The magistrate nodded at Gibbs and turned his attention now back to Tony, "Tony will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and health and forsaking all others, so long as ye both shall live?"

Tony looked deep into Ziva's eyes. He had never been so sure about something.

"Yes, I will!" He said.

"Ziva will you have this man to be thy wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health and forsaking all others, so long as ye both shall live?"

Ziva looked up at Tony, a small tear escaping, she answered, "Yes, I will!"

The magistrate turned towards McGee, "The rings?"

McGee nodded and opened the box.

"The rings are symbols of the bond between Ziva and Tony. Who have conquered many challenges to stand here today, to crown their love. Allow no man or woman to separate that eternal bond."

He turned his attention once more to the wedding party, "And you all, who have come here today to witness this gift have the responsibility to help Tony and Ziva to treasure this heavenly gift."

He looked into approving faces and McGee handed Tony Ziva's ring.

Tony took it in one hand, his other had never let go of Ziva's he turned to her, again looking deep into her eyes, "With this ring, Ziva, I thee wed, and I pledge to you my fidelity and love." his voice trembled, his eyes filling up with tears. "You're not only the woman I love and my lover, you are also my best friend. And there could never be another to make me feel the way you do. I fall in love all over, every time I look at you." He placed the ring on her finger, lifting her hand to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it.

Tears streamed down Abby's face and even McGee had to swallow at the sweet words.

Ziva took Tony's ring from McGee, their hands still joined.

"With this ring, Tony, I thee wed, and I pledge to you my fidelity and love." Tears were now running freely down her face when she continued, "You make me feel like no one else could make me feel. After a time where I thought, I had lost the most important part of me, you made me whole again. I owe you my life in more ways than you could ever imagine. Thank you for making me smile again."

"Forasmuch Ziva and Tony have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the power invested in me, by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Tony smiled the brightest smile, when he leant down and started to kiss Ziva slowly, but deeply. Barely noticing the applause of their guests totally lost in each other.

Breathless they parted and turned to the wedding party to accept the congratulations from their family.

McGee and Abby were the first to hug their friends, followed by Jenny, Ducky, Palmer and Lee, the last to approach the two was Gibbs.

He kissed Ziva again on the cheek and then hugged Tony tightly, "You know I think of you as a son," he spoke, which again made Tony' tear up, "Take good care of her, she's precious, to all of us!"

Tony nodded hugging Gibbs one more time, "I will. I promise."

Gibbs smiled at them and then as sudden as the moment had come it was gone. Gibbs put on his grumpy face again.

"I'm starving," he stated and turned around, linking arms with Jenny.

"What was that?" She asked surprised.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't approve with their relationship."

"We both know, that that was never true," Gibbs smirked and made his way with Jenny towards the dune.

The rest of the wedding party followed them, Tony and Ziva staying behind.

Tony pulled Ziva towards him, letting the others precede.

"Was it like you imagined it to be?" Tony asked gently.

"Better," Ziva smiled up at him, "I love you!"

"I love you," and with that he lowered his head and captured her lips once more with his.


	17. Something's gotta give

Thanks to modern technique, I'm not able to work at the moment, because all our systems are, actually I don't know what they are, but definitely not working. So I could write another chapter before I board the plane on Friday and head of to NY.

--

After they had a delicious dinner at the hotel, Tony knew it was time to open the dance. He placed his hand on Ziva's, who looked up at him still beaming all over the place.

"Would you do me the honor and offer me this dance?" he asked.

Ziva nodded and followed his lead onto the dance floor. Although they were just a small wedding party, Tony had engaged a real band. Ziva had once mentioned that she had always dreamt of a live band at her wedding, and this was his gift to her.

He started to sway them slowly to the music, after six month they had found their own steady pace, it was just natural to them. The others looked at them with admiring expressions on their faces, until Ducky got up and clinked his spoon against his wineglass. Shortly after, the others joined in and the room was filled with the soft clinging of seven glasses.

Ziva looked puzzled, "What does that mean?" she asked Tony.

"It's an old tradition," he explained, "They're wanting us to kiss again."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Ziva grinned, pulling Tony down to her, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Their spectators applauded and whistled, until Gibbs put an end to the senseless kissing.

"Before you two get too carried away here," he announced, "We have a little gift for you."

Tony and Ziva looked surprised when the others all gathered up together and Jenny pulled out a big envelope, handing it to Ziva.

She opened it and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, handing the card to Tony, so that he could have a look as well.

"Barbados?!" he shrieked in a not too manly way.

Jenny smiled from ear to ear, the surprise had been perfect. "You're flying tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tony frowned, "But you said we couldn't get off, when I asked you."

"Believe it or nor Tony, I lied," Jenny winked at him, "Didn't want you to spoil our surprise."

"I don't know what to say," Ziva stumbled touched.

"Thank you guys," Tony got finally out, "This is incredible!"

They started their second hugging round at this evening, thanking everybody.

--

An hour later Tony got up to make an announcement, "I have one more surprise, for my lovely wife," he grinned, "Wife that sounds good." He squeezed Ziva's hand gently and then headed towards the band, taking the microphone from the singer.

"Take it away boys!" he ordered and started to sing.

_When an irresistible force such as you  
Meets and old immovable object like me  
You can bet as sure as you live  
Something's gotta give, something's gotta give,  
Something's gotta give._

When an irrepressible smile such as yours  
Warms an old implacable heart such as mine  
Don't say no because I insist.  
Somewhere, somehow,  
Someone's gonna be kissed.

So en garde who knows what the fates have in store  
From their vast mysterious sky?  
I'll try hard ignoring those lips I adore  
But how long can anyone try?

Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight it with all of our might,  
Chances are some heavenly star spangled night  
We'll find out as sure as we live  
Something's gotta give, something's gotta give,  
Something's gotta give.

Fight, fight, fight it with all of our might,  
Chances are some heavenly star spangled night  
We'll find out as sure as we live  
Something's gotta give, something's gotta give,  
Something's gotta give.  
Something's gotta , something's gotta give

He grinned mischievously at Ziva who was still laughing, when she approached him to kiss him once more.

"Couldn't have said it any better," she smiled, "Although I hope you're not planning to sing all the way trough our honeymoon."

"Why's that?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I love you merciless, but you're not one of the greatest singers on this planet," she grinned.

"Ouch, that hurt," Tony stated offended.

Ziva leaned closer to whisper something into his ear. Tony's face brightened.

"Heh! Now that's something I love to hear," he grinned, "I'll prove it to you later."

"Believe me Tony, you don't have to prove that anymore," she winked, "Just do it."

"You mean like now?"

She nodded, "Take me to our room," she almost pleaded.

Tony cleared his throat, he didn't need a second invitation for this, taking Ziva's hand in his he turned towards their guests.

"Well it has become awfully late folks," he stated, shrugging his shoulders in a apologetic manner.

"It's 09:30, Tony," McGee grinned knowingly.

"Yes McClock, but it's been a long day and Ziva and I would like to excuse ourselves."

"You're an impatient man," Palmer stated kind of goofy, which earned him a slap on the arm from Lee.

"Oh Ziva! You have to throw the bouquet first," Abby exclaimed before they could leave.

"Oh, yes, almost forgot about that." Ziva picked up the bouquet and turned her bag towards Jenny, Abby and Lee, "You're ready?" she asked and then threw the flowers.

Although Abby did not at all intended to catch the flowers, somehow they landed in her arms.

She shrieked, "Hell no!" and with one swift movement the flowers landed in Jenny's arms.

Everybody laughed at Abby's panicked outburst and Jenny held the bouquet close saying, "I'll keep them. I mean; never say never," she smiled and for a second she thought she had caught Gibbs giving her a strange look, but she was not sure about that.

Tony and Ziva had disappeared during the tumult, the minute they had left the dinning room Tony had lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Her fingers caressing his face and running trough his hair.

"Isn't that a really old-fashioned thing?" she asked meaning him carrying her up the stairs.

"Sometimes being old-fashioned is a wonderful thing," he answered, trying to kiss her, which nearly send them both tumbling down the stairs. But he caught his balanced and looked into Ziva's chuckling face.

Finally he reached their room, fumbling with the doorknob he managed at last to let them in and placed her gently on the kind-sized canopy bed, lowering himself on top of her.

"I couldn't be happier," he said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving no doubt that she was indeed very happy, too.


	18. Honeymoon

Okay another part before my departure. Maybe, but just maybe there'll be one more before Friday, but I can't promise that.

Enjoy and thanks for the great reviews.

Disclaimers: Not mine!

"Look at this," Ziva exclaimed when Tony carried her over the beam into the bungalow that was located directly at the beach. It was furnished completely in white with specialty wood interior.

Tony's mouth dropped, when he had set Ziva down in their new accommodation and had a good look around himself, "This must cost a fortune, how …?"

"McGee!" both exclaimed coeval, looking at each other.

Ziva just shook her head she couldn't believe that McGee would really do this. After all the teasing and nagging they both sent him through, all these years, and still he was so kind to sprung this luxury honeymoon.

"We need to thank him eminently, when we get back," she said and let herself flop on the bed, admiring the sea side view.

Tony grinned, "Do I really have to?" he asked annoyance evident in his voice, referring to thanking McGee, while he opened the bottle of champagne that had been placed in a richly filled welcome basket.

"Tony!" she warned him, a reproving look on her face.

Tony raised his hands in defeat, that sounded much like his mother, when he had refused to do his homework, he wouldn't contradict her, not with what he had on mind.

"Okay, I'll do it. But now can I please just kiss you?" he asked foolishly and slowly closing the distance between them.

"Just kiss, yes?" she cocked one eyebrow in surprise.

"For the start, Mrs. DiNozzo!"

"I like the sound of that," Ziva smiled.

"Me too," Tony returned the smile and got even closer, "And beside that I'm planning on kissing every inch of you and that might take a while."

Ziva's smile disappeared all of a sudden and Tony knew immediately that he was in trouble.

"So you think I'm fat, yes?" she asked, starring at him.

"Heh?" he should have seen that one coming, after all he was an experienced man.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed.

Ziva enjoyed watching him struggle to find the right words. She knew he hadn't meant it they way it came out and she was too much of a self-assured woman than to let anyone make her believe she was fat, she knew she wasn't. And she knew that he knew. But still she had to tease him. The look on his face was just priceless.

"You're more than perfect," he tried to charm her, putting on one of his most affecting smiles.

Ziva chuckled and winked him to her with her index finger, "Shut up and kiss me!"

He sighed, she let him off the hook, "You're wish is my command," he grinned and covered her body with his a second later, making her shriek in excitement. And true to his word he started to kiss every inch of her body, taking his time, letting his fingers follow his lips, tucking at the straps of her bra. Teasing her with his actions, like she had teased him with her words before. She knew she had to pay for messing around with him. He would torture her with his hands, his lips , his breath until she couldn't take it anymore and then he would wait just a little bit longer, before he would give her what she so desperately wanted of him. But after a while he popped himself up on his elbows and stared into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable by his sudden change of mood.

"I was just thinking how much my life has changed in the last six month and that I did a lot of things that I believed I would never do," he kept staring at her.

"And?" she questioned him.

"I never felt better," he smiled brightly, kissing her passionately. _'Maybe he would let her off the hook, too,' he thought._

--

They barely left their bungalow for the next two days, just enjoying the presence of each other. At their third day they finally decided to have a look around and changed into their beach clothes. Hand in hand they strolled on the white sand, the turquoise water playing around their feet. They walked until they reached a hidden, small, romantic bay. They didn't need the company of the other guests all they needed was each other, knowing that soon they would be back home, facing the reality and the not paradisiacal world of crime and murder.

Tony had to admit Ziva was right; they needed to thank McGee for this, since it was plain obvious that he had paid most of this incredible trip. Laying on the beach, Ziva in his arms, he had the feeling to participate in an episode of 'Lost'. He grinned, he could live without the plane crash, though.

For a minute his lighted mood shadowed, when he thought back to the talk he had with his father on the phone, four weeks prior to the wedding. He had been so kind to inform his father about his marriage plans and maybe he had even slightly hoped that he would suggested to come, but instead his father had laughed at him and asked; '_What kind of stupid bimbo has finally lulled you into marriage? I have definitely no intention to join something that will be history in less than three month!'_

Tony hadn't even bothered to explain to his father that Ziva was indeed no stupid bimbo, but the love of his life. He had just decided that his father didn't deserve to know any better. Unlike Ziva's parents who had called them on their wedding day to wish them all the best and had promised to come to visit them as soon as possible.

He hadn't told Ziva about the misery with his father, thinking there was no use in upsetting her. They both knew who their real family was and that was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked popping herself up on his chest.

"Nothing," he smiled, "Just enjoying the view."


	19. Paradise Lost

Yay, I'm back after a thrilling week in NY and a new addiction to the musical Mary Poppins. If you get the chance to see it on Broadway just do it. Ashley Brown is not playing Mary Poppins in my opinion she is Mary Poppins. But that's another story.

I know this is really short. Just need to get back on track after 12 days of not writing. I promise to do better with the next chapter.

And they're still not mine.

--

They spent two wonderful weeks at their resort, enjoying every moment, knowing that the time was precious. But the day of departure came merciless.

Ziva stood at the small porch overlooking the turquoise ocean, one last time taking in the beautiful view. She would miss this little oasis where they had been so close. For once being just Tony and Ziva, leaving the rest of the world far behind them. This time had been so important for them and she wasn't sure if she was just ready to share him with the rest of the world yet again.

"You're okay?" she felt his strong arms, wrapping around her, leaning into this more than welcomed touch.

"Mmmh," she murmured, "Just thinking that I'll miss this."

"Me too! But we both know what will happen when we won't be back on time Monday morning," he said laughing, while pulling her towards the door.

"I refuse to think about Monday," she grinned, but followed him.

He closed the door behind them and hand in hand they walked towards the main building where their luggage was already waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, I hope you enjoyed your stay here, "Ralph the concierge smiled at them.

"Yes, we did," Tony smiled brightly at Ziva, "We hope to come back some day."

"You are always welcomed," Ralph smiled back. He really liked this couple. They had been far from their normal high society clientele and the whole staff had enjoyed their natural way, so it was no big surprise that many of them had come to wave them goodbye. Ziva and Tony shook many hands before they climbed into the car, feeling a bit like a royal couple and then they were finally on their way to Grantley Adams International Airport on the south side of the island.

Since there was no direct flight back to Washington D.C. they would take a small charter plane to Puerto Rico and later that day a plane back to Washington D.C. They sat close together taking one last look on their paradise island when the plane took off.

"Ready for the real world?" Tony asked, pulling her close.

"I guess we have no choice," she grinned, "But this has been great. I'll never forget these two weeks."

"Me either," Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

--

About an hour later they arrived in Puerto Rico, having about two hours before their flight home left. They sat in a small restaurant outside the airport, ordering just a small tapas plate, since they hadn't had too much time.

Tony let his view wander, but got worried when it returned to Ziva, who had all of a sudden gone pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching for her.

She didn't meet his gaze when she answered, "Yes, I think so. I'll just head for the restrooms real quick."

He watched her leave, still being worried about her condition. He waited for ten minutes, before he got up and headed towards the ladies room to check on her. He knocked on the door, calling her name, but got no answer.

"Excuse me ladies," he then called out even louder, "I just need to check on my wife real quick, so I'm coming in now."

He waited for about twenty seconds before he finally stepped in and found the ladies room empty. He peaked under the cabin doors and his heart nearly stopped when he found Ziva lying in her own blood.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed and rushed to her sight, "Ziva, please open your eyes!" he pleaded with her, but she didn't react.

Tony started to panic, since there was no one around he could ask to get help, he picked her up and carried her into the dining room, shouting at the first person he saw to call an ambulance.

"That'll take too long, sir," the man answered and guided them to the back door, "I'll drive you. That'll be faster."

Tony was grateful, because everything was better than waiting and the man broke nearly every speed limit on the way to the hospital, while Tony tried to get through to Ziva. All the blood scared the hell out of him and he had not the slightest idea what had happened.

Finally they reached the hospital and the man helped Tony to get Ziva out of the car.

"Thank you!" Tony said to the man whose name he didn't even know.

He nodded, "Good luck, I need to get back," and with that he was gone and two paramedics had rushed at Tony's sight pulling Ziva out of his arms.

Tony watched in horror when they carried his most precious thing in life away from him. This couldn't be happening. This must be a bad dream. It just had to be, but he knew already that it wasn't.


	20. Perfect

So folks, this is the last chapter. Sorry you had to wait, but we have the European Soccer Championships going on and although my second favourite team Sweden did not make it to the quarter- finals, our German team is already in the semi-final and I needed to celebrate.

So thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it!

--

Tony sat in the waiting area of the hospital, desperately waiting for any news on Ziva's condition, but so far no one had approached him. He had thought about calling Gibbs or Abby but had decided against it. He couldn't cope with the worries of others right now. He could barely hold up against his own. The most horrible scenarios played out in his head. How could he be so happy in one minute and in the next his world came tumbling down, shattering into pieces. The image of Ziva lying in her own blood appeared again and he let his head rest into his hands, trying to push it away. But it stuck, he couldn't get rid of it.

"Senor DiNozzo?" a man in his late forties came through the set of wing doors and looked around.

Tony jumped to his feet and in a few quick steps he was at the doctor's side.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo," his voice was barely a whisper.

The doctor nodded towards a small room to his left, "My name is Dr. Ortega. We may have sit down?" he suggested.

Tony's hopes sank even more if possible at the sound of these words, but he followed the doctor obediently.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your wife has lost a high amount of blood, but we were able to get that under control."

Tony let out a deep breath he was holding, this needed to be good news. At least it was not the worst message he could have received. But the serious look on Dr. Ortega's face told him that there was more. So he braced himself for what ever disastrous news there was to come.

"Unfortunately we couldn't safe the baby,"

Tony eyes widened in shock, "Baby? Which baby?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were aware of the fact that your wife was pregnant."

"No I wasn't," Tony felt somehow helpless, "How far along …?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sixth week. From what I can tell your wife has been infected with the Hepatitis B virus," Dr. Ortega continued.

Tony couldn't believe it, could this become any worse?

"Don't worry we already treated her for that. And that should be a matter of the past in two weeks. Nevertheless it is not too seldom, but emerging during a pregnancy it can cause abnormities and disabilities for the child, so Mother Nature initiates miscarriage in many cases. I know this is no big comfort for you now and it sounds kind of harsh, but this was probably for the best."

Tony couldn't react to this, all that was on his mind was that Ziva had been carrying their child and that it scared the hell out of him. They had never talked about children and at the same time there was this great feeling of loss that he felt.

"You can see her now," Dr. Ortega got up from his seat and leaded Tony towards Ziva's room, "She will need some rest, but other than that she should be fine in just a couple of days.

'Fine?' Tony thought, 'How could she be fine? She just lost her baby. Their baby.'

He entered her room carefully, still not knowing what to say to her. Ziva was awake starring out of the window, not looking at him, when he stepped at her sight.

"Hey," he whispered.

She didn't respond.

"How are you feeling?" he tried again.

"Did they tell you?" she did answer his questions with her own.

"Yeah, they did. Why didn't you tell me?" he reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"I wasn't sure. I suspected it, but I wanted to be sure before I told you."

He nodded knowingly.

"And I was scared," she admitted in what was not much more than a whisper.

Tony sat down at her sight, causing her to wince slightly, when she tried to make some room for him. Immediately he reached for her hand again and this time she did not refuse, when he took it.

"Why were you scared?" he asked gently.

"I didn't know how you would react. We never talked about children. I do not even know if we want to have a family. It never hit me how strange it was that we never talked about it. And I felt not ready for a child myself, not now. But …" Ziva's eyes were tearing up.

"But?" Tony pushed gently.

"I lost it Tony!" she exclaimed desperately, letting the tears fall.

Tony pulled her close, trying to comfort her, he hated to see her like this, "It's going to be alright," he tried to sooth her.

"How can this hurt so much, when a few hours ago I was not even sure, that I was ready for it?" she got out between sobs.

Tony pulled her even closer, tears in his eyes, "Because we want to have a family," he simply stated.

"I lost it," Ziva whispered again, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault," Tony reassured her, feeling her true emotions. He put his index finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, wiping away her tears.

"I tell you what. When we get home we talk about having a family. And whenever you feel ready, we start trying, okay?"

She met his gaze, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "We'll give us some time to heal and with God's will we'll have our family. If you want to."

"I love you," Ziva exhaled and found his lips again. She cuddled into his arms and he didn't let go of her the whole night. He knew they would be alright.

--

_Two years later_

"Where are they, where are they?" an exited Abby ran through the hospital corridors, followed by Gibbs, McGee and Jenny.

"Tony!!" she finally screamed, which caused the announced to stick his head out of one of the rooms on the corridor.

"Shhh!" he placed his fingers over his lips, "She's asleep!"

"Sorry," Abby whispered and walked towards the room followed by the others.

"May I present to you," Tony announced proudly, "Elisabetta Chiara DiNozzo!"

They all approached the small bundle in Ziva's arms carefully not to wake her. Ziva smiled brightly at them and then at Tony who sat back beside her, giving her an adoring kiss on the top of the head.

"She's beautiful," Jenny acknowledged.

"And so sweet," Abby shrieked very hushed.

While McGee just grinned, Gibbs stood behind Tony frightning to head-slap him but then gently stroking his head, "Good job, DiNozzo!"

Tony grinned, "I know!"

"She's perfect," Ziva kissed her little girl on the top of her head.

"You both are perfect," Tony smiled and kissed his two favourite girls gently, silently thanking God for the wonders of life.


End file.
